Let's keep it professional
by nimfka
Summary: I've been waiting for Coulson/Rosalind fanfic since her first appearance and I couldn't wait anymore, so I wrote something myself. Starts after 3x07. Please forgive me any grammar mistakes but english isn't my native language and I'm still looking for a beta... Cover image belong to tallented @virginiaboredwoolf from tumblr :*
1. Hello :)

Hello everyone :) I was so impatient, waiting for new Rosalind/Coulson fanfic that yesterday, I decided to write something on my own. English isn't my native language, and I'm still looking for a beta so forgive me my mistakes. I hope you enjoy this short first chapter, I'll write more next week, because right now I have tons of studying.

Please leave the reviews and let me know what you think about it :)

Zuzanna

 _Of course Agents of SHIELD and all the characters don't belong to me, I'm simply using them for fun, to create my own vision of future event's._


	2. Morning after

Both, breakfast and ride to work were quite. They were so lost in their own thoughts, they didn't even noticed it, until some kid with poor driving skills almost drove into their car.

-What the hell?! - Coulson's voice brought her back to presence.

\- You need a hand with the wheel? - He shot her an intense glare, she knew she earned it, she just couldn't control herself around him. It wasn't that she wanted to be mean but she enjoyed their word battles way too much.

\- Oh my god, I didn't meant to… -

\- Rosalind, we've been there already, I'm fine. Your mouth just works too fast sometimes, don't you think, we should probably discuss something else? -

The suggestive smirk she gave him, made him realise what he has just said and he had to shake his head to remove the images from their night together from his mind.

But he wasn't the only one having problem focusing. The way she was biting her lip told him that she must have been struggling with the same images.

\- Yes, I meant exactly THAT. - said Coulson, taking a road left, the shorter way to the ATCU base, where they were supposed to meet Daisy, Mac and Rosalind's people for joined mission.

\- And what's here to discuss? We had fun, hadn't we? - her voice was as certain as always. It wasn't really a question.

\- Yes - he wasn't going to lie to her anyway,- but what about work? Should we just ignore the fact that it happened? What if someone sense that something is different or weird because we say something or we stay too close for too long? - he wasn't sure why it bothered him. Maybe it was because Daisy clearly wasn't Rosalind's biggest fan.

\- Phil Coulson, are you afraid you might have a problem keeping your eyes or hands off of me? - That smirk again, it was really hard for him to focus when she was looking at him like that. And then he felt a light touch of her hand on his thigh. _Damn this woman_ , he thought.

\- Don't be ridiculous, I simply don't want my people to think that there's something going on between us. That would be highly unprofessional.

\- "Would be"? You're sure it's not like you should say "it is" or at least "it was"? - she seemed amused. Hand still caressing his thigh.

\- But you know what, you're right, let's keep it professional from now on. We can start with using our titles and full names, what do you think? - said Rosalind.

\- I think... it might work. - Coulson answered, avoiding her eyes. If he hadn't, he would have noticed that she was struggling not to give him yet another suggestive glare with that smirk of hers. She knew there's no way it would work in the room full of spies and operative agents but she decided to let him fool himself for a little longer. She squeezed his leg, making him stop the car abruptly, then left the car, not waiting for him to regain control and follow.

 _Oh, it's gonna be fun_ , she thought, walking to the base's door and putting on her "bitch face".


	3. Team up agents

When Phil made it into the ATCU building, Rosalind was already in the middle of giving orders to her people, the "bitch mask" in place, voice sharp and confident, she was wasting no time.

\- Squad A will go this way, you two - she pointed at the guys with guns and some detectors in hands - will check those 3 rooms and squad B will start here. -

\- Director Coulson - she nodded, looking him in the eyes.

\- Miss Price - he nodded back and headed to his agents, not giving her a second glance.

Daisy and Mac were watching the scene from their seats. They were both confused but Mack, being his usual self, didn't feel a need to talk about it. It didn't mattered though, because he was the only one sitting there with the young agent and he knew, she wouldn't let it go just like that.

\- Have you seen it? - she asked quietly.

\- Seen what? - he wasn't going to let her start it that easily. He knew her long enough to know that he was only delaying inevitable but the last thing he wanted was Coulson approaching them when they're in the middle of conversation about the Boss and that ATCU-lady.

\- Daisy, we'll talk about it later, ok? -

\- Fine - she wasn't happy about it but knew that he was right. It wasn't the best time for that talk. She'd have to wait.

\- So guys, do you know what's your job during the mission? - they heard their boss asking.

\- Not really, your new best friend wasn't exactly eager to fill us in…- Daisy's voice was full of sarcasm.

\- I'm sure she just didn't want to overstep by giving you any orders - he said reassuringly.

\- Yeah, because she cares about our feelings so much - Daisy rolled her eyes - and it's not like she's blackmailing you, using our intel and our people for her own agenda - even more sarcasm and venom in young agent's voice.

\- OUR agenda. And that's enough. - Coulson sent her a warning glare. He loved her like a daughter but sometimes she was acting out, just like an annoying teenager.

\- Grab your equipment and wait for me in a car, I'll explain you the plan on our way, but first I have to talk with Miss Price for a second.

-Yes Boss- Mack smiled at him, while Daisy turned on her heels and walked away .

Coulson headed to Rosalind's office, she was nowhere to be found, so he assumed she had gone there. He was right, after he knocked, the woman's voice told him to come in.

\- Rosalind

\- Phil

\- No more "Miss Price"? - she said with an amusement.

\- We're here alone, aren't we? - he answered and she could swear she noticed something in his eyes but it was long gone before she was able to name it.

\- You know, that protegee of yours really doesn't like me - she changed a topic.

\- It's Daisy and yes, I've noticed. You have to give her time, she doesn't trust people easily and she's as over protective over me as I'm over her. We're a family to each other.

\- So, you're saying she's afraid, I might be playing you to get the information from SHIELD?

\- Are you? - he got more serious and moved closer, so he was standing only a few feet from her.

She looked him in the eye, taking a step even closer - I though we've already cleared that up?-

He suppressed the urge to take a step back. He wasn't intimidated by her closeness, but it was much more difficult to focus.

 _The two can play that game_ , he thought, trying to hide a smirk and looking into her eyes with confidence. His gaze was so intense, she shuddered.


	4. The Mission The Tour The truth?

I'm back. I'm not sure if I like this new chapter but I let you guys be the judge :)

I changed a format of dialogues, tell me if you liked the previous format better.

Enjoy!

The mission went well. They managed to approach an inhuman and took him in without a fight. Daisy talked a young man to give up easily. He was terrified so it wasn't that hard. The director and the head of ATCU agreed, not without their usual banter of course, that it would be better to take him to the SHIELD's base for an evaluation rather than to ATCU facility. He wasn't posing a threat, he wanted to understand what had happened to him and was more than willing to go with the agents. Not that he really had a choice in that matter.

Coulson managed to exchange a few quick words with Rosalind and they went their separate ways. He wanted to escort the new inhuman on the way to the base and she had a meeting with "an old friend". He didn't asked because she would have told him anything anyway.

They decided to catch up later and he promised to finally show har around SHIELD's secret base. The unexpected thought of kissing her goodbye flashed in his mind but he knew better. They were surround by agents from both agencies and they agreed to keep things professional. So instead, he lowered his head and whispered to her ear, hot breath tickling her neck. She had to inhale deeply to slow down her quickening heartbeat.

"That tour around my base. I'm sure you will enjoy it" - he didn't even try to hide the innuendo. Rosalind's sharp intake of breath and her expression confirmed that she didn't need any further explanation.

He turned away and left to join his team, smug smile plastered to his face.

"Boss?" - Daisy's suspicious voice made him realised he got busted. For someone running a spy organization, he was terrible at hiding anything, especially in front of his people.

"Let's get going, we have a lot of work." - he decided that ignoring her unspoken question is the best option. She just shaked her head at that and got into the car.

Meantime, Rosalind switched back to her "boss mode", trying really hard not to let her emotions be seen on her face. For someone so used to be in control all the time, the effect Coulson have on her was terrifying.

The next day was so busy, she barely had time to think about anything other than work. But then, thanks to Coulson's precautions, she had to spend long 6 hours in a plane. Without her phone. What's a better place for overthinking, right?

She hated doing it but sometimes it was just stronger than her. " _And_ _this is all his fault_ " - _she thought annoyed._

If there was one thing, Rosalind Price was sure about, it had been that close relationship, with a spy, that you're also working with, is a terribly bad idea. She had enough problems without adding this one. She should have thought about it earlier though. Preferably before they started flirting, or at the very least, before she slept with him. " _Apparently,_ _I'm an idiot who likes to complicate her life." -_ was the only following conclusion.

When they finally landed she was relieved. She then remembered Coulson's unspoken promise from earlier which made her also feel excited. What she didn't know was that it won't go as planned at all.

One moment they were flirting again, watching his vintage collection of spy toys and having fun and the other, they found themselves locked in a room, yelling at each other. He even suggested, while accusing her of lying, that she had used the story of her dead husband, to humanize herself.

She was shocked. And hurt. So as soon as he let her out of the room, and they resolved the safety issues of his agents, spying at the ATCU, she stormed to the hallway, demanding an immediate flight back to her place.

"Rosalind! Could you give me two minutes to explain myself?" - he shouted after her.

"You are an asshole. I'm done taking with you." - she didn't slow down.

"Please. I know I am. Can we just go sit in my office for a moment?" - he wasn't taking "no" for an answer that easily. She didn't stop but her pace was slower now.

"Listen, I know that what I said was unforgettable and I am really, really sorry." he continued.

"You have 2 minutes and I'll go to your office only if you have whisky there." She decided to give him a chance because after the revelations, they had discovered in previous hours, working together was their best option. " _We have to at least try to be civil with each other." - she thought._

When she finally stopped and looked at him, she could have told that his apology had been sincere.

They headed to his office but the distance between them, bigger than ever before. Now, it was his turn to call himself an idiot.


	5. Final talk

**Thank you everyone for reading. This is the last chapter so far. Maybe I'll write something more in the future.**

 **Enjoy ;***

They sat in his office, heavy silence between them. He purred them a big shot of whisky, then another. Eventually she broke the silence with a question, her voice quiet with a bit of hidden pain? Disappointment? But also with a tiniest hint of their usual teasingness. Or maybe it was just something to hear there.

"Do you plan to get us drunk before we start talking?"

"I can if that's what you want" - he smiled shyly.

"Listen, Rosalind. You're right, I was a heartless bastard but you should know one thing. Despite the fact that I really like you, and I mean it, I would still do this again if necessary. I'm the Director. I have to protect my people and organisation at all costs." Coulson wasn't sure what reaction should he expect.

She caught his eyes with hers, sending him an intense glare. "Phil, I know all of that. I'm the head of a pretty big government agency myself, remember? I just wish you would confront me in a different way, different circumstances. And for the record, your comment about my husband was way beyond the line."

The fact that he dropped his head and broke an eye contact at her comment, assured her that he was honestly sorry for his action. So she let it go. What else was she supposed to do? Be mad at him? Yell? She knew it wouldn't make any difference, so she just stayed silent again, playing with her drink.

Suddenly, something changed. Maybe it was the second shot of whisky they had just finished, or maybe the way they both looked at each other at the same time, neither of them sure, but the change was almost palpable in the air. He moved his healthy hand and placed it gently on her knee, testing the waters. Rosalind felt a sting of panic and a warning voice in the back of her head, but she didn't move away. She wasn't sure if she can trust Phil's intentions after what had happened, but the warmth of his hand sent a shiver down her spine nevertheless.

"So, you are trying to get me drunk after all, huh?" - she asked with a small smile playing on her lips.

He only smiled back innocently and was about to move closer to her, when sudden knock on the door startled them both. Phil jumped from the sofa in one fast move.

"Boss, can I come in?" - they heard Daisy's concerned voice.

Rosalind and Coulson exchanged a knowing look. They might have been as far from each other as possible right now, but Daisy would feel that something is odd. Unfortunately, what else could they do? Pretend that no one was in the room? Young agent wouldn't have asked the question this way if she hadn't known he was in there.

Coulson sighed in defeat and answered - "Yes, come on in."

She opened the door and stepped inside. She expected her boss to be alone, so at first she didn't manage to hide her half shocked, half pissed expression, when she noticed, who was in the office with him.

Daisy knew better than commenting it out loud with the sneaky woman in the room, so she just asked innocently - "Am I interrupting something?".

"Actually, I was about to leave. I don't think there's anything else we should discuss here, am I right Director?." - Rosalind decided that escaping from the whole situation is in her best interest.

"Daisy, wait here for me, would you? I will escort miss Price to her plane and be right back."

"Sure." - she didn't even try to hide the roll of her eyes as she took a sit on the sofa.

Coulson led them out of the room and started back the conversation from the office.

"Why do I have a feeling that you're escaping from me and it has nothing to do with what happened today or with Daisy's attitude towards you?"

"I have no idea what are you talking about Phil. Shouldn't you go back and find out what your young protegee wants from you?"

"She is just worried about me. I told you, we are like family here, she will be fine. Don't change the topic though. What are you so afraid of?

"Who said I am afraid of anything? I just don't want to step between you and your almost "daughter"."

In a swift move, Coulson blocked Rosalind's way out and put his right hand on the wall in front of her. They were in an empty corridor, but he still looked around to check if none of his agents is coming, before he put the bionic hand on the wall on the other side to immobilize her completely.

"I told you not to change a subject. It's not about Daisy, it's not even about my trust issues. Tell me what this is really about." - his voice was demanding and she had nowhere to hide or escape from his pinning look. She swallowed hard. He was standing way too close, his gaze way too intense.

"Phil... don't you think we shouldn't act like this here? We're in the middle of your SHIELD base and you're practically pinning me to the wall? What about keeping things professional?" - she couldn't have come with anything better at the moment. Plus, it was getting hard to keep her heart race slow. Only then, he realised how close they really were. His gaze moved from her eyes to her lips and now it was his turn to swallow hard.

It didn't go unnoticed. Seeing his discomfort helped Rosalind shake off the overwhelming feeling. She smirked and caught her lower lip with her teeth. _Oh, the two can play the game._

He lifted his gaze back to her eyes, only to find the mischievous sparks in them. That was his undoing. He grabbed her neck with one hand, placing the other on the small of her back, pressing her flush against his body and kissing her hard. She responded immediately but before they had an opportunity to deepen the kiss, someone bumped into them in a hurry.

"Man, watch it!" - Hunter's voice was distant, he wasn't aware of his surroundings until he noticed the embarrassment on Coulson's and his companion's faces.

 _So much for keeping things professional_ thought Rosalind _,_ hiding her face in her hands and sighing heavily.

 _Great timing we have._

The End


End file.
